In Place of Words
by Katsushika Kahori
Summary: Movies sometimes can express what can't be said. Hopefully Alfred's hunch will be correct and the rest of the world will finally understand how he truly feels.


**DISCLAIMER: Nothing has changed. I still own nothing. (Is that good or bad? XD)**

_I decided to go against my first instinct and almost completely disregard historical accuracy in this one… Wahahahaha Not to mention my intense nerdiness and patriotism is shining through in it! WOOT! Go awesome nations of the world! YOU KNOW YOU ALL LOVE IT. *shot*_

_There are some quotes from a certain AMAZING movie called Captain America contained here-in but no spoilers so no worries. :D_

Standing in the middle of the foyer was the most hideous excuse for a decoration Arthur had ever seen. Solid black, a flowing cape, pointed ears, and to top it off a gigantic, disgusting belt buckle coated in faux gold.

The cheap metal glinted brightly in the morning sun; Arthur shielded his eyes from the glare. It was much too early for this kind of idiocy. How could one country come up with such endless stupidity? Hero worship, that's what it was, and it was unhealthy.

"You worry too much." A voice floated from around the corner.

"Don't even try that. You know just as well as I do that it's not _too much_, it's just enough."

"You are a complete moron."

When there was no reply Arthur chanced a glance around the corner. Standing at the end of the hallway were Alfred and Lithuania. Frowning, he leaned farther around to try and pick up what they were now whispering to each other.

"But they-! They never listen!" Alfred suddenly yelled, throwing his arms up over his head. Lithuania jumped back slightly and turning spotted Arthur a few feet away. He waved, took one last look at Alfred, shook his head and walked away down the hall to brew some tea.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Arthur asked walking up to the suddenly silent Alfred.

"Errrrrr…" He trailed off distractedly.

Raising an eyebrow Arthur stood still. "What's your problem all of a sudden?"

"Well, I guess I didn't really expect you to actually be here." Alfred laughed nervously.

"What does that have to do with anything? And why would I skip one of the _mandatory _meetings anyway?"

"Ah, well… Yes. Anyway, I really need to get going so, I'll see you later!" With a wave Alfred took off in the opposite direction down the hall.

"What the hell was that?" Arthur muttered.

Walking into the large conference room he noticed a conspicuous amount of posters covering the walls. Upon further inspection he realized they were all movie posters. Captain America, The Green Lantern, Thor, The Avengers, etc. All from… what was that ruddy company called…? Marvel?

"Ah, I see you have found the new décor." A voice interrupted his thoughts and turning he was brought face to face with Austria. "Atrocious." He murmured, one hand to his chin, staring at one of the brightly colored posters. "Simply horrendous."

"Er, yes." Arthur responded reluctantly. "But you know how he is about his movies…" He turned away making a face; what the hell kind of answer was that?

"Mmm, yes, I suppose you're right… though the necessity of bringing this all to the conference room… I don't know as I can see it." Shaking his head he took one last glance at the wall and took his seat.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Arthur. It was Alfred's turn to host the meeting. Did any of this have to do with his plan? On second thought, did he even _have _a plan? Arthur grimaced and then he too took his seat, waiting for the chaos to begin.

Walking into the room, in that order, Germany, Italy, Belgium, China, and Russia all wore identical masks of shock. Italy however was the first to recover.

"These are very colorful!" He said running a hand along one wall. "Were they America's idea?"

Germany turned, eyebrow cocked, to stare at him.

"Yes, they were actually." France answered from his spot in the corner. Smiling, he threw his hands above his head, indicating the posters. "I think we're in for a real treat today."

Arthur eyed him curiously; did he know what Alfred had planned? Why Francis?

Slowly the rest of the nations had made their way into the room and sat down. Surprisingly there was not much mention of the posters aside from strange glances, and in the case of Prussia excitement.

When the clock had ticked its way to ten after eleven everyone started to get restless. America was frequently late but never on one of his own days. The stupid hypocrite always showed up on the dot when it was his day to be in charge.

Arthur tipped his chair back, frowning, and heaved a sigh. Glancing around the room he noticed France had his eyes glued to the huge double doors and an unmistakable grin on his face. Coming to the conclusion that he did in fact know what Alfred was up to Arthur took his hint and too turned to stare at the door. No doubt the idiot had planned some sort of magnificent entrance. Arthur snorted; what a stupid twit he was.

Across the table France noticed the fond smile on England's face and his grin widened.

About five minutes later the doors burst open and America strode in. 'Strode in in all his glory.' Arthur corrected in his head.

He was wearing an outfit that consisted almost entirely of red, white, and blue, but the horror did not stop there. Aside from the jeans, American flag hoodie, usual dog-tags, and shirt that had various band names on it, he'd chosen to wear his WWII helmet. On it he had painted a large letter A and on his arm was a round shield also painted with the colors of the American nation.

"And what kind of outfit is that?" Germany asked surveying the familiar helmet. Beside him Italy whined quietly looking away.

The stupid idiot didn't think! How could he wear something so _clearly _confrontational? Was he _trying _to start WWIII? Arthur crossed his arms angrily. See if he joined in this time.

However Alfred simply smiled and walked to the front of the room. He set down the shield and glanced at each individual nation before taking a deep breath;

"I don't come here today with the intention of offending."

Arthur raised an eyebrow; Alfred knew those kinds of words?

"I spent a lot of time planning this out and I hope that you'll all give me the benefit of the doubt to hear me out and give… our world a chance." At this he simply stood silently waiting for some kind of response.

A deadly silence had descended on the entire room. No one seemed willing to be the first to speak.

"What exactly do you have planned?" China asked quietly.

One positive comment was all it took and instantly the American's face broke into the largest smile ever seen. He leapt up onto the table and pointed out the door, all traces of his former sobriety gone.

"I'm sure you guys all saw that awesome statue I put by the front door!" At everyone's somewhat exasperated nods he continued, "Well as some of you may not know, that's Batman, one of the greatest heroes ever!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. This was going to be good. There was various mumbling around the room, the other nations losing interest in this terribly familiar rant.

"His entire town hates him!"

At this the room once again fell completely silent.

"He's just a normal guy with lots of money and he wants to do what he can for his home but most people don't understand that and are scared of him. The police are corrupt and have labeled him a vigilante and are constantly trying to arrest him."

Arthur thought he saw a glint of something in Alfred's eyes.

"But he keeps going! He does everything in his power to stop evil and save everyone! Even though they don't appreciate it he doesn't give up."

"He's a dark knight." Italy interrupted happily.

Every head in the room whipped around to stare at the small country now looking up at America as if he knew exactly what he was getting at.

"Exactly!" Alfred yelled pointing towards Italy. "Exactly." He jumped down from the table and swiftly approached one of the Captain America posters and put his hand on it fondly. "This movie came out a few weeks ago at home." He glanced at it momentarily and then turned around to face the conference table. "I thought we could all watch it today."

"Sorry to interrupt but why would we watch a movie?" Japan asked solemnly.

"Well actually if you'll all allow me a bit of freedom…"

Arthur laughed darkly at the irony.

"I thought that we could all bring a movie that we thought represented our country and share it."

Silence once again erupted as the other nations thought the suggestion through.

"I know that I don't always do the best job at conveying what I mean through my actions. And I suppose that sometimes I'm a little… cocky." He grimaced at the word and then chuckled, clearly pleased. "But I thought this movie might help to better explain how I feel."

"Why not?" France said standing and spreading his arms. "What better way to spend the day then trying to understand the feelings of people?" His eyes were closed by now as he presumably imagined those feelings.

Alfred glanced over at him, a strange warmness in his eyes. "Thank you Francis."

"No problem mon cher." He replied with a flourish and bow.

"Yes. I agree as well." Japan said, folding his hands in his lap.

"You-!" Switzerland stood up and then his face went blank. "Yes. Good idea. I agree."

"I 'gree wiz bruzher." Liechtenstein said quietly.

Arthur stared around himself in shock as nation after nation nodded in concurrence. How had Alfred, the bumbling idiot, the simpleton, the complete twat, managed this?

Suddenly he realized everyone in the room was staring in his direction. He hadn't answered yet. He glanced at Alfred and saw apprehension in his clear blue eyes. They both knew that were England to put up a fight the whole idea would most likely be abandoned. Sighing he stood up and closed his eyes.

"Of course I second America's suggestion." He said quietly. Then he looked up, meeting Alfred's eyes and smiled.

The answering smile was blinding.

"I'll go get the projector set up then!" Alfred yelled excitedly and ran from the room.

"What's gotten into him today?" China asked the room in general.

"Oh, nothing much I'm sure." France replied grinning. "I think he's been this way the whole time."

Arthur once again turned to stare at the Frenchman. What was he playing at?

"What are you talking about?" Germany muttered also giving France a look.

"Despite what you all might think I have extensive hobbies and I happen to have seen this movie very recently." France folded his arms, a spark in his eyes as he stared them all down. "This movie is without a doubt, _American._"

Before anyone could question what that statement meant Alfred had burst back into the room with movie and remote in hand.

"Alright everyone! Take a seat and enjoy my superior movie making abilities!"

Normally Arthur would have retorted with scorn but now, for the first time, he picked out a note of jesting and true love and pride in the American's voice. He swallowed and turned around in his chair, for once keeping his thoughts to himself.

The beginning of the movie was nothing special. Your typical 1940's America. Arthur could have just looked in a scrap book to be reminded.

Then the movie took its turn. What exactly was he watching? He leaned forward slightly staring at the screen intensely. This was far more than some 'superhero' movie.

He glanced around the room to notice the others all as caught up as he was. China was chewing on his nail, Germany attempting to keep from squeezing his eyes shut. Italy stared wide eyed at the familiar landscape of 1944 Italy. There was a low gasp from Liechtenstein and her brother quickly reached over and grabbed her hand. France was leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face as he watched. Austria was tapping his foot in time with the music, Hungary next to him bobbing her head lightly. Prussia was staring transfixed at what a nation on the brink clearly looked like.*****

But what truly caught Arthur's attention was Alfred. Though he must have seen this countless times he was clasping his hands in his lap and worrying his lip. Leaning a bit farther forward Arthur could see the start of a tear in his eye. Alfred was strongly affected by this movie and as it continued and the quotes Arthur was committing to memory built up he knew why. This movie was Alfred and everything he held dear.

When the small, skinny, useless boy on the screen had uttered that line now well-known phrase: "I don't want to _kill_ anyone, but I hate bullies." Arthur felt his heart squeeze. Was that how Alfred saw it?

When that same frail boy dove on the grenade and yelled to get away, "You need _guts._" Arthur had to close his eyes for a moment.

Alfred had managed to wipe his eyes before any of the others noticed and jumped up at the credits.

"What'd yuh guys think?" He asked happily, his arms spread wide.

When met with silence once again he lost that shining smile, worried.

"That was a good movie America-san." Japan spoke quietly and nervously, his eyes downcast.

Switzerland jerked his head to the side to stare at Japan incredulously.

"I agree with Japan." Germany said, trying to unlatch the Italian from his arm.

"Si~ It was very good!" Italy squeaked. "But no one had any pasta when they were visiting me!" He frowned, thinking.

"It was as awesome as me!" Prussia concluded, leaning back in his chair and patting the chick on his head.

Germany chuckled and every other nation couldn't help but smile in return.

"I would be wondering who is going next on our movie days?" Russia asked suddenly.

Everyone froze for a moment and then,

"I'll go next!" Korea yelled jumping up and down, waving his arms around.

Russia turned to look him up and down, rolling his water pipe in his hands.

"Da, that could work."

"Ah! Wait!" Arthur called across the room as everyone packed up to leave. "America!"

Alfred glanced up and set his shield back down.

"Yeah?" He asked brightly.

"Errr…" Arthur trailed off. What did he want to say?

A hand patted him on the back and he turned to see France grinning down at him.

"Quite a show today wasn't it?" He asked and sauntered out the door, throwing "Splendid movie as always America!" over his shoulder.

Alfred grinned happily and started whistling, clearly waiting for Arthur to regain control of his paralyzed brain.

"You cried."

Alfred froze, dropping the shield he had once again picked up to admire.

"Wha…? I don't know what you're talking about!" The boisterous façade was back in place.

"I saw you Alfred." Arthur murmured gently, taking a step closer. "You cried."

When he didn't respond Arthur took another step closer and sat on the table next to him.

"Why?"

The question hung in the air heavily for a few moments and then there was a small sound as Alfred cleared his throat.

"I'm proud." He blinked and continued, "I'm proud of my people. I'm proud of what we've accomplished. And I'm proud of their spirit." He paused again, seeming to think. "I'm proud of _people._"

"I think you finally showed that pride to everyone today." Arthur answered, smiling softly. "I think finally everyone might _want _to listen."

Alfred grinned. "Well of course! It was a fool proof plan!"

"France, was that movie your idea?" A voice asked as he stepped lightly down the front steps.

Turning, he saw Germany and Italy sitting on the bench under the massive juniper poplar.

"Of course it wasn't!" he exclaimed, raising his eyebrows in mock surprise. When they both continued to stare at him he stepped forward a bit and lowering his voice to a more serious tone said "America thought that all up on his own. He wishes to be understood. He wishes for… world peace, in an explosive way." He chuckled. "I merely overheard him planning and encouraged him."

"I think that I do understand him more now." Germany agreed.

"Me too!" Italy chimed in. "Alfred likes to protect people!"

"Yes." France smiled warmly, "Yes, he does."

**A/N *** in my head Prussia, though he attends world meetings doesn't tend to involve himself much after he was dissolved and thus hasn't SEEN what modern war is. (Although I give his Teutonic Knights major credit. XD)


End file.
